


On the Tip of His Tongue

by athirstygoil



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emetophobia, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Implied Character Death, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athirstygoil/pseuds/athirstygoil
Summary: Flowers don't grow out of flowers, do they?





	On the Tip of His Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a 99 word drabble I wrote when I was waiting to buy batteries for my tablet pen in December 2017. Feel free to expand on the idea if you're interested!

Flowey could effectively say that being a flower himself, there was no such thing as a flower growing within a flower. **  
**

 

Yet where were these petals coming from?

They weren’t his.

Far from it.

 

For a being that didn’t need to breathe, they persistently lodged themselves in his equivalent of a throat.

They’d push out onto his tongue as he’d dislodge them with a sharp cough.

 

They only did when he thought about  _him_.

Only when his admiration became more personal.

When he was at his most vulnerable.

 

 

Flowers shouldn’t grow in other flowers.

So what planted the seed?


End file.
